This invention relates generally to devices and systems for cooling the pistons in internal combustion engines. More particularly, this invention relates generally to crankcase oil spray nozzles employed for cooling pistons.
Internal combustion engines and in particular diesel engines employ oil and lubrication systems to cool or remove heat from the area of the piston and cylinder. In one conventional cooling system, tubular nozzles extend at the interior of the engine crankcase and are oriented to direct a spray of oil at the underside of the piston crown. The tubular nozzles communicate with the oil supply gallery. A check valve in the nozzle selectively prevents the spray of oil from the nozzle until the oil pressure exceeds a pre-established threshold. An oil spray nozzle is located in each of the engine cylinders.